


Model Material

by Willow_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Dean is a Little Shit, Dean teases Sam, Dinner, Fluff, Gabriel cannot handle Sam Winchester's perfection, Gabriel is a Flirt, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gabriel is a Tease, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Model, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sam is a perfect human specimen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, art class, art model Sam Winchester, art student Gabriel Novak, dinner date, dirty-minded Gabriel, i had so much fun writing this, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Angel/pseuds/Willow_Angel
Summary: AU. Gabriel is an art student that is dumbfounded by the new model.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN TO PLAN AND WRITE
> 
> Thanks to my awesome brother and buddies for cheering me on, and to my lovely beta Brianna for helping me out!
> 
> CHEERS TO THE FIRST SABRIEL I'VE EVER WRITTEN *party poppers*
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D

Gabriel Novak made his way down the college halls towards his class, his thoughts spinning from one topic to the next in a matter of seconds. He pulled a lollipop out of his pocket and popped it in his mouth as he thought.

“Hey, Gabe!”

Gabriel turned to see his favourite redhead jogging up to him. “Heya Charlie Bear, how are you?” he asked as Charlie came to a stop beside him.

“Alright,” she replied, panting a little. “What’cha doing?”

Gabriel winked at her. “Thinking about who the new model for my art class might be,” he said.

“Oh, that’s right! You guys get a new one today!” Charlie laughed.

“Yeah, hopefully it’s a good-looking one this time,” Gabriel sighed wistfully – the last model they had wasn’t exactly on his ‘Would Bang’ list. And that was saying something; it was a pretty long list.

“Hey!” Charlie exclaimed. “The last one you had was hot!”

“Oh, please,” Gabriel scoffed. “The only thing real about _her_ was her bitchy attitude, and even _that’s_ questionable. She was totally unproportioned! She even wore hair extensions! Not to mention her boobs were just _way_ too big to be natural. I don’t even know why they brought her in.”

“Really?” Charlie said, sounding disappointed.

“I am an art student, Charlie Bear, I know these things,” Gabriel pointed out, and Charlie elbowed him in the ribs and rolled her eyes. “Oi!”

“Here’s your stop!” Charlie said brightly. She winked at him. “Good luck!”

Now it was Gabriel’s turn to roll his eyes as he waved and opened the door to enter the classroom. A few people in the already nearly-full room looked up to see who had walked in.

“Mr Novak,” one of his classmates said, imitating their teacher’s annoyed accent. “How good of you to finally join us.”

“Shut your cakehole, Hael,” Gabriel shot back.

“Hey Gabe?” another classmate, Meg, asked. “Do you know who the new model is?”

“No idea whatsoever,” Gabriel answered, shrugging his shoulders. “I was just talking to Charlie about it. She thinks the last one was hot.”

Meg snorted. “Yeah, well, hopefully this one’s actually human.”

Gabriel laughed, and took a seat next to her and began setting up his equipment. He glanced at the stool at the front of the room, wondering who would be sitting there this time. Would it be a boy or a girl? Would they be dark-skinned or light? Would they generally fit into society’s view of “normal” or “sexy” or “beautiful”, or would they lie outside of the norm?

Well, he was about to find out.

The door swung open again and their teacher walked in, followed by a-

 _Whoa_ , this guy was freaking _tall_! Like, moose size! What the _hell_? He was also hot, like, really hot. Seriously, he zoomed up to the top of Gabriel’s ‘10/10 Totally Would Bang’ list, and he wasn’t even naked yet.

Gabriel looked back down at his sketch book, trying to appear busy.

“Afternoon, ladies and gents!” the teacher exclaimed, clapping her hands together. “Now here’s the moment you’ve all been waiting for!” she went on, without waiting for an answer. “This here is Sam, and he’ll be our model for the week! Be nice, okay? Especially you, _Gabriel_. I’m watching you.”

Gabriel looked up to see Sam watching him with a bit of worry on his face. Gabriel smirked and winked, waiting just long enough before looking down to see a tinge of pink spread across his cheeks.

“Like I said, I’m watching you. Now Sam, if you’d like to take the robe off and take a seat just there, we can get started!”

There was a shuffle throughout the room as everyone got out their pencils and erasers and flipped to new pages in their books and whatnot. Gabriel was trying hard not to imagine what he would see before he actually saw.

He didn’t even look up when there were a few _wow_ ’s and _ooh’s_. But when he saw Meg freeze next to him and give out a low “Oh my god”, he did look up.

“ _Holy mother-_!” He slapped a hand over his mouth when he realised that he’d basically screeched that at the top of his lungs, his voice cracking in the middle. A few people burst out laughing and Meg subsided into a fit of giggles. “What the _fuck_ ,” he mumbled through his hand, quickly leaning back and staring at the perfect human specimen sitting on the stool, and was therefore completely unprepared when he leaned too far back and promptly went crashing to the floor.

Now the whole room was laughing, but Gabriel couldn’t care less. He was used to it, as he _was_ the school Trickster, after all. Being the cause of laughter was basically the job description.

Meg helped him up, and then everyone settled down and began drawing. Gabriel’s mind was whirring away.

How in Hell was it possible to be _that physically perfect_? This guy, this _Sam_ , was so hot he could melt the sun. While he was drawing, Gabriel had plenty of excuses to stare this guy down. At about six-foot-fifteen, he was definitely a guy that worked out. He was muscled up to the max, and he even had a tattoo of some sort of pentagram inside some sort of sun-like shape on the left side of his chest. It took Gabriel a few tries to get that right.

Gabriel always considered his hair long for a boy’s, but Sam’s hair was longer and it was somehow, absolutely gorgeous. Could hair be gorgeous? Yeah, yeah it could.

Gabriel took his time with this drawing. Partially because he wanted to get this piece of perfection down on paper as best he could, partially because he kept staring at him for too long, and partially because his mind was going places that nobody really needed to know about.

Oh, how he would _love_ to just eat this boy up and ravish him all night long. He was just _yummy_.

But he kept those thoughts to himself, of course.

After a while, people began to finish and started leaving. Meg gave him a look that said she knew what he was planning, and Gabriel just winked at her. Eventually, she packed up and left, too. The teacher got called out of the classroom to do something and in the end, there were only two people left in the room.

Sam and Gabriel.

“You’re taking your time,” Sam commented, but not in a snarky way. As if it was just a casual observation said in a kind tone. And oh _god_ the sound of his voice made Gabriel think unholy thoughts.

 _So much for being named after an Archangel,_ he thought smugly. “I always take my time with people like you,” Gabriel replied, putting his sketch book down and leaning his chin on one hand.

Sam laughed, and it was like honey. “I bet you do,” he said, standing up and shrugging the robe back on.

“Please, don’t get dressed on my account,” Gabriel said, raising an eyebrow. “I was enjoying the view!”

As he was tying up the robe, Sam burst into laughter. “I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I do have a bit of dignity left,” he chuckled, though Gabriel clearly saw that his face was going red.

Gabriel shrugged, beginning to pack away his things. “Whatever,” he said lightly. “But y’know, I think we’ve gone about this in completely the wrong order.”

“Oh?” Sam asked, raising his eyebrows. “How so?”

“Don’t you normally buy someone dinner and a drink _before_ you see them naked?” Gabriel said, like he was wondering aloud as he finished packing up.

Sam gave a short laugh. “In that case, why don’t I buy you dinner and a drink?”

Gabriel grinned at him. “Gabriel Novak, by the way,” he introduced himself.

“Sam Winchester,” Sam responded with an easy grin. “Entwined at, say, seven?”

Gabriel took the opportunity to walk up closer to him and examine his face, and his eyes. His eyes were swirling with blues, greens, yellows, and even some brown, like they couldn’t quite decide what colour they wanted to be.

“I think you’ve got yourself a date, Sam Winchester,” Gabriel said.

“Sounds like a plan, Gabriel Novak,” Sam returned, and Gabriel was thoroughly enjoying the intense look in the boy’s eyes and the way that his name rolled off Sam’s tongue.

Gabriel smirked and moved towards the door. “And y’know, now I’m glad you put some clothes back on,” he said casually.

“And why is that?” Sam inquired. “I thought you were ‘enjoying the view’.”

“Oh I was.” Gabriel paused, halfway out the door. “But now I get the honour to take your clothes off, myself.”

And before he left, he heard Sam break down into laughter. Gabriel smirked, very pleased with himself.

 

Gabriel met Sam at the restaurant at seven like they agreed (thank goodness), and they fell into conversation as they ate. Sam told him about himself – what he was studying and why, a bit about his family, and in return Gabriel told him about his unbelievably large family and about a few of his tricks.

Gabriel learned that Sam was, in fact, the younger brother of Dean Winchester, the guy he’d had a passive-aggressive prank war with in high school before he graduated. That was a fun time to remember – he’d kicked Dean’s ass, of course.

“So why’d you volunteer to be our model, Samsquatch?” Gabriel asked in between mouthfuls of food. “I mean, I’m not complaining, you’re certainly model material, I’m just curious.”

Sam grinned, and looked down for a few seconds. “It was a bet,” he admitted, looking back up.

Gabriel raised his eyebrows. “Oh?”

“Yeah, my brother saw the advertisement in the paper,” Sam explained. “Then my adoptive mother, Ellen, butted in and said that me or Dean should do it. Dean probably would’ve, knowing the self-indulged jerk, but he was too busy bragging that I wouldn’t do it. So I told him that if he paid me fifty bucks I’d do it. And that,” he finished grandly, “is what is paying for dinner.”

“Well, you weren’t the only one to get something out of that bet.” Gabriel grinned cheekily. “Best bet you’ve ever made, in my opinion.”

“Hopefully it’ll be the best one I’ll ever make.” There was a touch of shyness in Sam’s tone now, and Gabriel’s grin faded to a small smile – small, but genuine, and he knew that Sam knew that.

“Yeah, well,” Gabriel started, “I know that it would be the best one I’d ever make if it meant I got to spend the night with you.”

Adorably, Sam’s cheeks began to redden and he looked down, smiling.

 

And later, when they were kissing and touching and pulling the clothes off of each other in Gabriel’s apartment, Sam would tend to agree.

 

Gabriel work up the next morning with one arm draped across Sam’s bare chest, and one of Sam’s arms holding him securely against his side. Gabriel blinked a few times and, remembering the previous day, sighed contentedly and moved into a more comfortable position. That’s when he noticed that Sam was running his fingers gently through Gabriel’s hair.

Gabriel smiled. “Morning, moose,” he murmured.

Sam chuckled, and Gabriel felt the vibrations through Sam’s chest. “Good morning to you, too, Gabriel,” he replied. “Sleep well?”

Gabriel brought his head up and looked sleepily up at Sam. “Best sleep ever after the best night of my life, yeah,” he said, running his hand up and down the beautiful man’s chest. Yep, Sam Winchester was certainly on the top of his ‘10/10 Would _Definitely_ Bang Again’ list. “How ‘bout you?”

“Exactly the same,” was the reply, and Gabriel grinned.

“Good,” he said, and couldn’t resist placing a kiss on the top of Sam’s chest.

They were interrupted by Sam’s phone ringing on the bedside table, and Sam reached over to pick it up.

“Oh god, it’s my brother,” he groaned, rubbing his eyes.

“Any chance you can ignore it?” Gabriel mumbled, kissing the spot next to the last one.

“Probably not, he’ll just keep ringing until I answer,” Sam said, bringing the phone up to his ear. “Hello?”

 _“Mornin’ sleeping beauty,”_ said the voice on the other end of the phone. _“Where you at?”_

Gabriel grinned, and kept trailing kisses across Sam’s chest as Sam replied weakly, “A friend’s house.”

There was laughter for a few seconds. _“Sure,”_ he said. _“Need me to swing by and pick you up?”_

“Nah, I’m good,” Sam replied.

“Yeah, don’t worry about him, Dean-o,” Gabriel said, moving so that he was lying on top of Sam. “I’ll take good care of him.”

There was silence. Then-

_“Is that- is that Gabriel Novak?”_

Sam groaned as Gabriel responded, “The one and only!”

Dean burst into laughter. _“Sammy, you have no idea what you’ve just gotten yourself into,”_ he said, still laughing.

Sam just groaned again, electing not to respond.

So Gabriel responded for him. “Maybe you should’a thought of that one before you started crushing on my baby brother,” he said, and Sam had to turn his head away from the phone to muffle his laughter.

“Wha- I- what are you talking about?” Dean spluttered, and Gabriel laughed, snatching the phone from Sam’s hand.

“So you go and stop having eye-sex with Cassie and start having _actual_ sex with him and stop complaining, ‘kay? Buh-bye, now!” And with that, he hung up and chucked the phone back on the table.

Sam’s shoulders shook with silent laughter. “That was amazing,” he said.

“Amazing _and_ true,” Gabriel replied. “I couldn’t resist.”

Sam kissed the top of Gabriel’s head. “You are amazing.”

“In more ways than one, I hope.” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows, and Sam snorted. “Don’t deny it, Sammy!”

“I’m not denying anything.”

Gabriel hummed happily, drawing shapes on Sam’s chest. “Ever heard of a one-night stand, Sammy?” he asked, and smirked when he felt Sam freeze for a second.

“Yeah?”

“Do us a favour, moose? Don’t make it one of those, ‘kay?”

Sam laughed. “Sounds good to me.”

“Good! Now, are you going to kiss me again or am I going to have to pull you down by your antlers?”

Sam pulled Gabriel up instead, and kissed him again.

 

And while there were a fair few people still on the ‘Would Bang’ list ( _“Gabriel!”_ “What? I’m allowed to look!”), Sam was now the only one he would ever consider going back to.

And Sam would tend to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, CC and kudos are always appreciated ^~^


End file.
